Guardian angel
by lisaluu
Summary: Katsuki had never given much thought to the term "Guardian angel" but when he is saved, again, by an unknown force, he begins to believe that's the only explanation. Who is this angel?


Katsuki gritted his teeth, his eyebrows drawing in as he tried to think on the fly. Debris flying past his face and dust in the air made it hard to breathe let alone see. He was relying on instinct alone at this point, the majority of his training forgotten in the chaos. If this was a natural disaster rescue, it wouldn't be as nerve wracking but this was a villain attack. He was a smart one too, calculating and cold. Willing to do anything it took to achieve his goal, whatever that was. He had been defending nonstop for well over 20 minutes, unable to see his target to attack and unable to let out a larger blast to clear the area because of possible unknown civilians.

"Fuck!" he yelled, frustration peaking. He blasted the ground, the momentum sending him into the air, trying to get a better vantage point. The villain had been waiting for this and as soon as Katsuki was above the billowing dust cloud, a thick metal rod came aiming for his head. He didn't have time to duck or dodge or defend. .this was the end. As if by some miracle, a large rock came into his field of vision, smashing into the rod inches from his face and pushing it off course. Katsuki could feel the wind as is rush past him. He wanted to know how that happened, grateful even if he would never admit it but rather than looking for his savior he turned and let out the largest explosion he could the moment he had eyes on the large man responsible for the storm.

The explosion was very effective and he apprehended the culprit in short order. Supporting heroes finally arrived and started helping the injured civilians. He didn't wait for the "congratulations" or a "good job", much more intent on finding whoever had stepped in in the nick of time.

This was not the first time this phenomenon has occurred. Twice before when he was seconds from death, he had been saved from something abnormal interfering. He jumped through the air, surveying the wreck, searching first in the direction the stone had been thrown from. He looked on rooftops and alleys, for some kind of sign that someone had been there, that it wasn't his imagination. However, like both times prior, there was nothing. He felt anger, clenching his fist and baring his teeth at nothing but more than that he felt almost like a loss or maybe loneliness. His anger vanished in seconds and he dropped down onto his back side. The roof had a nice view. The setting sun haloed the tall buildings in oranges and pinks, small black shadows in the sky where birds were flying free. He moved to the edge and sat down, his black mask hanging loosely around his neck, his face scuffed and dirty from the fight. He stared out at the landscape getting lost in the serenity of it. The sounds of the city fading to nothing, the wind dancing through his hair and bringing a chill to his arms. He felt almost at peace in this moment, alone on the rooftop of an unknown building. His tense shoulders relaxed letting himself feel everything around him, closing his eyes and breathing in the warm summer air. He let out his deep breath slowly and opened his eyes.

He didn't know why he felt the need to voice his thoughts out loud but they started to spill without his consent.

"I don't know who you are or how you did that but.. It's not the first time you've saved me. You never interfere unless I'm going to die." he laughed lightly. "I just wish I could thank you."

He paused for a long time.

"I've never given religion any thought but," his brow furrowed in almost concern. " I think the closest thing I would compare you to would be some kind of guardian angel." he finished, looking back up when he realized he was staring at his hands in his lap.

His eyes widened slowly as he took in the almost transparent image in front of him. His mind taking a snapshot of the sight to store in his best memories. There, hovering maybe a foot in front of him, was a man with big bright green eyes and short slightly tussed green locks. His eyes looked sad even though he wore a small smile. The most prominent and questionable thing about this man was a giant pair of glowing white wings protruding from his back. His black hoodie looking out of place with the angelic appearance the man displayed. The pair stared at each other for several seconds before the stranger's sad smile turned fond and his fingers came up to graze against Katsuki's cheek. Katsuki didn't feel the touch but he felt the warmth caressing gently and slowly. His face relaxed and he wanted to lean into the touch but was afraid he would spook him and he would disappear again.

"_Katsuki"_ his angel mouthed but he heard no sound and felt no brush of breath. He tried to think desperately for something to say that wouldn't make him run, but just as soon as the divine being was there, he vanished, fading into the sun set completely. The warmth from his fingers going cold and sending a shiver down his spine. His mouth opened to call out to him but his voice died on his tongue, held down by the twisting of his gut and tightening in his chest.

"Wait" it came out as nothing more than a whisper even though he wanted to scream it. He gripped the edge of the bricks he sat on and said it once more a little louder. Repeating like a mantra until he was able to scream it like his wanted to. Angry tears gathered in his eyes but they didn't fall, instead he clenched his eyes shut and let out a yell of frustration.

"Come back, damn it!" he yelled into the open air but heard nothing in return. His nerves were on fire with agony ringing him tight like snake ready to strike its prey.

Katsuki stepped inside his empty apartment, the darkness enveloping him for a moment before he flipped to switch by the door and the room was filled with light. He dropped his bag by the door and slipped out of his shoes. He changed his clothes and started to boil water for rice when a thought occurred to him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and grimaced before dialing the number. It didn't ring for more than 10 seconds before a sharp voice echoed from the receiver.

"Katsuki! I thought I had been forgotten!" his mother's voice sounded quite happy and a small smile pulled at his mouth glad to know that in his absence, they were still holding up just fine.

"Hi, Mom. Listen, I wanted to ask you something." he started, pausing to make sure she was following.

"Sure sure, what do you need?" she asked.

"Did I ever have an imaginary friend as a child?" his voice caught in his throat towards the end but he hoped she would skip passed it.

"No, you spent all your time playing with Izuku." she replied a bit curious and confused.

"Izuku?" Katsuki repeated. The name felt uneasy on his tongue but it sounded familiar.

"Yes, Inko's boy." a spark of recognition lit his face. That was mom's best friend but he didn't remember ever playing with her son. She had a son?

"I don't remember an Izuku." he said again, voice low like saying the words meant he was really losing it. A long sigh came through the phone and Mitsuki's voice took a tone of pity.

"Well, it's not that surprising to be honest. When he died, you seemed to block out all memories of him. I think it was your mind's way of protecting you." she said gently as to not startle him. His breathing increased in speed and his head felt fuzzy. The tight twisting in his gut came back like a force of nature, ripping away the tough exterior he always held. Hot tears streamed from his eyes and a choked sob tore from his throat.

"Katsuki, are you okay?" concern lining her voice to hear her son so broken.

"Mm" was all he could get out, praying she wouldn't try to pry more, but she seemed to take the hint.

"H-Hey" he cursed his stutter. "What did Izuku look like?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I have a picture, I'll send it to you!" she quipped, a rustling was heard for a second before a ping sounded in his ear and he pulled the phone away to stare at a child version of the angel he saw on the roof. His phone nearly slipped out of his grip with the sudden numbness that racked his body. His legs gave out and the rice was forgotten as he stared at his phone.

Two boys no older than 4 years old, wore matching grins as they held up All Might foil trading cards at the camera. The blonde was him, that he could easily recognize, but the boy next to him was someone he does not remember in the flesh but has seen as an angel. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"_Izuku! Katsuki! Hurry up or we will leave you behind!" Mitsuki yelled from the front door, a bag of beach towels in her hand and a sun hat over her eyes. Loud bangs and bumps were heard as two children practically fell down the stairs in desperation to reach the car before their moms left without them._

_A desperate "we're coming" being called before the children could be seen. Just as quickly as they were sprinting down the stairs, both dawned in swim shorts and sweatshirts, they were sitting in the back seat, buckled in and ready for the drive._

_Today was Katsuki's 5th birthday and his only request was to go to the beach, so there they were, innertubes and towels, sunscreen and lunch all packed up with everything in between for the best beach day ever, loaded into the overstuffed trunk of Inko's small car. Doors were closed and belts were clicked and off they went for the 30 minute drive to the beach. Katsuki couldn't have been happier, excitement coursing through him making him bounce in his seat. Izuku next to him looking just as happy but restraining himself a bit more, opting to grip his knees and swivel his head to look out all the windows, never lingering on one for more than a few seconds. _

_The drive seemed to go on forever in the minds of the mini humans but as soon as they parked at the lot designated for beach tourists, Katsuki and Izuku seemed to still. Soaking in the salty breeze wide smiles splitting their faces to show every tiny tooth they had. _

_The day was perfect with sand castles and picnics, even the All Might charm that Izuku gave him for his birthday made him smile. _

"_C'mon let's start packing up!" Mitsuki called, receiving whines in return. _

"_Five more minutes, Mom! Please!" Katsuki called from the edge where the water meets the sand. _

"_Alright, five minutes! But that's it no more complaints after that, you hear?" _

"_Yes, Mom!" Katsuki called and Izuku splashed him with the salty water, beginning a final splash war of the day. True to his word, at five minutes, Katsuki stood and started running back towards where their mothers were chatting._

"_Katsuki, where's Izuku?" Inko asked looking past the small child towards the open water that bore not a single sign of the green haired boy. _

"_He was right there." Katsuki pointed back to the waves and panic overwhelmed the adults' faces. Chaos was born out of almost nothing but the panic and cries of his friend's name that left his mother's mouth made him worry. Why were they so scared, Izuku was probably still swimming._

_The light was fading and they had been searching the beach and the waves for hours, having called the coast guard 20 minutes after his disappearance. There was still no sign of his friend and Katsuki had stopped crying maybe an hour ago. The mothers were talking with police and coast guard officers about something Katsuki couldn't hear but the men said something and the women walked back towards the blonde boy. _

"_Katsuki" Inko choked out, taking a shaky breath to steady her voice. "The nice men are going to find Izuku, okay?" _

Katsuki didn't know when he had dropped the phone. He didn't know how long he had sat there on his kitchen floor but he had enough mind to reach up and turn the gas off on his stove. He continued to sit on the cold tile, his back to the wooden cupboard. He felt hollow, his eyes bloodshot from tears and throat raw from the sobbing he didn't realize he was doing, but most of all he felt numb.

His entire life, Izuku had been protecting him, watching over him, and he had _forgotten_ him.

The shame and regret that choked him felt like the only right thing about this moment. Pain from sitting on the unforgiving hard floor started to pull at him, persuade him into moving but he didn't even flinch. Every ounce of pain he felt from here on was deserved.

There was a limit to how much of a shitty person he could be. There would never be a way to repent this time, no amount of community service he could complete that would right this wrong.

"Izuku" he mumbled and the tears blurred his vision once again. It was only a few more moments that he was able to wallow in his self loathing before a soft warmth enveloped his cheeks. His tears stopped almost instantly and he cracked his eyes open.

"_It's okay" _a whisper wavered at the back of his mind and the warmth blossomed on his face spreading through his body.

"_I'm near" _the words were sharper, easier to hear.

"_I'm here" _the voice grew louder, more focused.

"_Don't cry" _there was a pressure on his cheek and the warmth cascaded over his body.

"_No need" _the voice was close, almost in his ear and he opened his eyes, drinking in the image in Izuku so much clearer than it was earlier. The transparency in his image was still there but he felt closer now. As if he could hold him and he tried. Reaching out with shaky fingers, he touched a warm cheek but it was only solid for a moment before they fell through his image. Izuku gave a small sad smile.

"_Your angel is always here with you" _Izuku whispered to him, pressing his lips to his forehead. Katsuki let out a deep sigh, but a small smile fell on his lips anyways no longer lost in his despair. One last smile was given to him before Izuku faded from sight.


End file.
